


All Tied Up

by SuperMax18



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Chloe and Max have some fun when they get left home alone.Light bondage/BDSM. Lesbian smut





	All Tied Up

“Chloe!!” Max squealed as she was tossed down onto the bed. Chloe rolled on top of her and pinned Max’s wrists above her head.

“Quiet now. We don’t want anyone hearing you.” Chloe nuzzled her nose against Max’s. Even though no one was home, Chloe still liked to torture Max and make her keep quiet.

Chloe leaned forward and locked Max in a kiss, nibbling at the smaller girl’s bottom lip. Max brought her legs up and wrapped them around Chloe’s waist, tugging her closer. Chloe broke the kiss and let go of Max’s wrists. She snaked her arms around Max’s midriff and pulled her up so she was sitting.

Chloe moved her hands to the zipper of Max’s sweatshirt. Max shrugged out of it and tossed it across the room. Chloe’s hands wandered to the hem of Max’s white t-shirt and tugged it off and over her head. Chloe chucked it away, it landing somewhere on the floor on the other side of her bed.

Max untangled her legs from Chloe’s waist. Chloe started to unbutton Max’s jeans with nimble fingers. Max lifted her hips so Chloe could pull them all the way off.

“Aww. You’re so cute all matching in pink,” Chloe cooed at Max’s choice of undergarments. Max pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe giggled and leaned down, laying a kiss on Max’s forehead. “Oh don’t cry, you know I’m just playing.” Their foreheads touched for a few seconds before Chloe went back to discarding Max’s pants.

Chloe’s finger grazed at the waistline of Max’s panties causing the brunette to roll her hips and whimper. Chloe giggled again.

“Someone getting desperate?” She asked, reaching up and tracing along Max’s collarbone and pulling at her bra strap lightly before letting go.

“Only for you,” Max breathed, reaching over and tugging at Chloe’s tank top. Chloe leaned back and pulled off her tank top, revealing her lacy black bra. She kissed Max harsher than before, starting to get into the mood.

Max kissed back as Chloe took hold of her wrists again. She rubbed them gently before releasing her.

“Now be a good girl and go get your ropes,” Chloe told Max as she sat back and pulled off her boots. Max hopped off the bed and ran over to Chloe's dresser, finding her hot pink ropes quickly. She ran back to Chloe and handed her the bondage ropes.

They weren’t into super heavy bondage, but Max liked being tied up and blindfolded. And Chloe liked having power over Max. It had been something Chloe did with Rachel and Max decided she wanted to try it and had actually enjoyed it.

“Good girl,” Chloe praised her. Max crawled back onto the bed and laid on her back, laying her hands on the pillows above her. Chloe straddled Max’s hips with her knees and starting tying the ropes onto the bed frame. She wrapped the ropes around Max’s wrists, latching them to the posts of her bed and holding her still.

She leaned down and began to bite and nibble at Max’s neck making the younger girl whimper. Her hands rounded Max’s chest and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. She trailed kisses from Max’s neck down to her breasts. Max squealed quietly and shifted her hips.

“Do you like that baby girl?” Chloe asked, slipping into a dom role. Max nodded enthusiastically. Wetness pooled between her legs and soaked her panties. Chloe wrapped her lips around one of Max’s nipples, sucking gently and making Max arch her back off the bed, restrained by the ropes on her wrists.

“So good,” Max moaned, rolling her hips against Chloe as the older girl was basically laying on top of her. Chloe moved away, climbing off the bed and opening her side table door. She pulled out a black blindfold and smirked. Max locked eyes with her and squirmed under Chloe’s gaze.

Max’s eyes were unsure. She didn’t know how far she wanted to go. Chloe sat down on the bed next to the half-bound girl.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, don’t worry.” Chloe pulled the blindfold over Max’s eyes.

“Okay. I trust you.” Max nodded, letting Chloe climb on top of her again. Chloe started licking and sucking at Max’s nipples again. Max moaned softly.

“Don’t stop,” She whispered. Chloe did anyway and slid down Max’s body. She pulled down Max’s underwear and stopped when they reached her knees.

“Is this okay? You ready?” Chloe asked her as she pushed a lock of hair out of Max’s face.

“I’m ready”

“Okay. Tell me if it’s too much.”

Chloe dragged her fingertips along Max’s slit. Max tried her best to stay still and let Chloe do her work.

“What’s your safe word?” Chloe asked. Max’s mind was already racing just from Chloe’s light touches. Max took a deep breath before answering.

“Butterfly.” She and Chloe had come up with it as their special safe word. Max rarely ever had to safeword out. Chloe could be rough but she always took good care of Max.

“Good.” Chloe pulled down Max’s panties the rest of the way and shoved them out of the way.

Chloe kissed down from Max’s chest and down her stomach, stopping at the top of Max’s folds. She licked around Max’s lower lips carefully. Max bit her lip to stay quiet. The walls were thin and once the neighbors complained to Joyce and David that they were too loud. Of course, they didn’t know that it actually had been Max and Chloe and since them, they had started to be quiet anytime they had sex.

Chloe pried Max’s folds apart with her fingertips. She sought out Max’s clitoris with her tongue. Max kicked her legs as Chloe began to suck at her clit send all sorts of vibrations through her.

“Ahhh. Oh, yes right there,” Max mumbled as Chloe ate her out. Chloe’s hands roamed up Max’s body and started playing with her tits.

“I love you so much,” Max said when Chloe hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Please don’t stop!” Max moaned, hooking her legs around Chloe again.

Max was so close to her orgasm. She just needed a little bit more.

Suddenly Chloe pulled away and Max cried out. Chloe moved off of Max and stood up off the bed. She leaned down and kissed Max, the brunette moaning into her girlfriend's mouth.

Chloe pulled away and grabbed Max’s favorite vibrator from the side drawer. She straddled Max once again. Max couldn’t see anything and had no idea what Chloe was about to do. She heard the soft vibrating of it as it turned on and felt Chloe shifting around and getting into position.

“I’m so close Chloe. I’m almost there.” Max kicked her legs, she just needed a little bit more to get sent over the edge.

“Good. This will be quick,” Chloe said, hovering the vibrator so close to Max’s pussy that she could feel it but it wasn’t touching her.

“Oh god just do it already!” Max tugged at her ropes trying to move to the vibrator.

Chloe placed it on Max’s clit causing her to jolt upwards before Chloe grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. Max was struggling to not moan so loud as she bites her lip hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Chloe moved her left hand down and slipped two fingers into Max’s dripping core. Max moaned something that resembled Chloe’s name.

“I’m almost there, uhhhh.” Max tossed her head side to side in pleasure. Chloe had a shit-eating grin on her face.

Max tugged at her restraints, trying to free her wrists. She shook her head in an attempt to pull her blindfold off. Chloe stopped momentarily and pulled the vibrator away. She removed her fingers from Max’s heat and raised her two fingers to her mouth, licking off Max’s juices. She leaned up to Max’s face and dragged her fingertips along Max’s bottom lip.

“Now don’t be a bad girl, leave them on,” Chloe said. Max groaned.

“F-fine.” Max stopped tugging and laid still. Chloe moved back down and picked back up the vibrator. Chloe slid her fingers back into Max. She flicked the speed up making Max buck her hips wildly.

“I-I’m coming!” Max called, grinding her hips down on Chloe’s fingers. Chloe turned up the vibrations one level higher as Max rode out her orgasm. Max had a look of pure ecstasy on her face. She threw her head back against the pillows.

Chloe yanked her fingers away from Max and flicked off the vibrator. She climbed off the bed again and sat back down next to Max’s head where the girl was panting and she tried to recover from her orgasm.

“Suck,” Chloe told Max, holding her fingers out to her girlfriend. Max obeyed, taking Chloe’s fingers into her mouth. She licked her juices off of Chloe’s fingers before Chloe pulled away.

Chloe leaned down and kissed Max gently, her fingers trailing over the smaller girl’s hard nipples as they kissed surprisingly innocently for just having fucked. Max groaned as Chloe pulled away.

“Don’t be needy or you won’t get anymore.”

“Uhhhh, okay.” Max rolled her hips gently as her juices soaked into the sheets below.

Chloe leaned down and unclipped Max’s blindfold. Max’s eyes were watery. Chloe smiled down at her and Max giggled lightly.

“Ready for round two?” She asked Max with a Cheshire cat smile. Max nodded. Sweat beaded her body and she was ready for Chloe to really go down on her. Chloe walked across the room and opened her closet.

“What are you doing?” Max asked. She was tired and had absolutely no idea what Chloe had in store. She let her eyes close as Chloe kept silent.

“This is going to be fun,” Chloe commented as she walked back over to the bed. Max opened her eyes. Chloe was holding a long black box. Max now knew exactly what was happening. Chloe set down the box on the bed just out of Max’s line of vision.

Chloe pulled out the pink strapless strap-on she had bought them a while back. It was one of Max’s favorite toys because of how long it was. Max felt a blush spread across her face, even though it was just Chloe.

“I’m not going easy, princess,” Chloe said as she pulled off her jeans and tossed them aside. She grabbed the strap on and kneeled down next to Max’s head.

“Here. Get it nice and wet for me,” Chloe said as she slid the dildo into Max’s mouth. Max sucked on it gingerly, trying not to choke herself. Chloe held it up for Max with one hand and stroked through the brunette’s hair for a few minutes. Max kept her eyes locked with Chloe’s the whole time she was sucking off the strap on.

Eventually, Chloe pulled it away and climbed off the bed. She slid off her panties and carefully slipped the strapless strap-on into herself. What Max didn’t know about it was that it vibrated. Chloe had wanted to save that for a special occasion and Chloe had decided that this was the right time. She was going to rock Max’s world.

She straddled Max once again, lining up the tip of the dildo with Max’s soaked entrance. Max closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from shaking. She knew that Chloe wasn’t going to hurt her but it always got her on an adrenaline rush right before Chloe entered her.

Right as Chloe was about to push in she leaned down to Max’s ear.

“I know that we’re playing a game, but just let me know if it’s too much,” Chloe spoke softly into Max’s ear, running a hand through Max’s hair, pushing it out of her face. She really didn’t want Max to feel pressured into something she didn’t want to do. Max nodded.

“What your safe word again?” Chloe asked her, running a hand down Max’s side.

“Butterfly,” Max whispered, locking eyes with Chloe.

“Good girl. Let’s begin.” Chloe moved back and lined up with Max’s core again. Max whimpered quietly, ready for Chloe to dominate her.

Chloe unexpectedly jammed the seven inches of the dildo into Max making the other girl cry out. Chloe gave her a short second to get used to the length before pulling out and slamming back in quickly. She set a heavy pace, rutting in and out of Max easily and her juices dripped down onto the sheets.

Max was moaning uncontrollably, trying to keep quiet. Chloe was pounding her harder than ever and Max liked it, surprisingly. Max snapped her hips up to meet Chloe’s thrusts, amplifying the pleasure.

Chloe reached down between them and felt around for the small dial to turn on the vibrations. She turned it up halfway causing Max to cry out.

“Oh my god! Yessss. So good, Chloe!” She was lost in the pleasure, uncontrollably moaning. She tugged at the ropes and kicked her legs.

Chloe flicked the level up once more so now the part inside her was vibrating too. She let out small, low moans as she kept her hard pace.

“Do you want it harder?” Chloe asked Max. Max moaned in response.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Chloe reached up and gently cupped the side of Max’s face, raising her chin to look her directly in the eye. Her other hand grasped Max’s waist, keeping her steady.

“I want it so bad, Chloe. Please give it to me. Pound me harder,” Max said in between moans and ragged breaths. Chloe smiled and moved the hand on Max’s cheek down to her breasts, squeezing them roughly making Max arch her back up off the bed as she moaned.

Chloe reached down and turned up the dial, starting to thrust harder. Max writhed around in pleasure, turning her head side to side as she moaned.

“It feels so good Chloe!! I’m there. Ahhhh! I’m coming,” Max moaned, coming undone quickly. She was bucking her hips wildly and tugging at the ropes as they rubbed her wrists raw. She was screaming and Chloe slowed her thrusts a little as Max came down from her orgasmic high.

Chloe was almost there too. She turned up the vibrations a little more and soon she was coming all over the dildo. She cried out quietly as her orgasm hit her like a freight train.

Chloe pulled out of Max and flopped down next to the brunette, carefully sliding the strap on out of her. Max was breathing heavily and she laid there, her chest rising and falling quickly.

“Chloe?” Max asked, her voice raspy. Chloe looked over at her.

“I’m still tied up,” Max moved her hands, gesturing to the pink ropes.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Chloe sat up and reached over, untying The restraints around Max’s wrists. Her wrists were red and Chloe rubbed at them gently, soothing the burning sensation.

Max laid down next to Chloe, curling up next to her. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her hair away from her face.

“Do you need anything baby? Water?” Chloe asked her. Max shook her head.

“No, I just want you to hold me.” Max closed her eyes as Chloe rubbed her back up and down.

“I love you. You take such good care of me.” Max said sleepily, laying her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Super Max.” Chloe laid a kiss on the top of Max’s head. Max closed her eyes and was asleep in moments.

“Sleep well, princess.” Chloe murmured in Max’s hair as she slipped into sleep as well.


End file.
